


Baby-faced Assassin

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Assassin Mason Mount, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Baby-faced Assassin

1

通常情况下，“娃娃脸杀手”只是一个比喻。

莱斯瘫在地上，像一只年头太久的填充布偶，棉芯既不均匀也不蓬松，四肢和躯干被几道针脚线头拼接在一起。

他头晕目眩，心脏跳得过快但力度不够。对面货架上码着罐装芬达，半个架子都是，口味很全，花花绿绿的颜色朝他大声尖叫。过了好一会儿，他才注意到自己小腿抖个不停，然后发现到手指也在打颤。他有点担心自己会不会抖得太厉害以至于连带着背后的货架一起晃倒。

不过，同莫耶斯先生的状况相比，这些都算不上大事。他的顶头上司，超市的仓库主管，今天早上还斗志昂扬地揪着他的耳朵让他手脚麻利一点，“吉百利巧克力！吉百利！货架马上就要空了小伙子！鬼知道你们伦敦人为什么吃这种鬼玩意！”——“好的老大，没问题老大。”莱斯做着鬼脸回答——现在正躺在地上呼哧、呼哧、呼哧、呼哧地喘气，好像坏掉的手风琴。

莱斯并不知道坏掉的手风琴会发出什么声音，他也不一定清楚健康的手风琴是什么声音，他只是凭空推测——但不是无端猜测，毕竟，就在半分钟之前，他亲眼看着小小的手枪如何抵上灰头发苏格兰人的脖子，又如何留下一个小小的黑色的孔。

小手枪的主人，或者说，小手枪的持有者，或者更直白一点，杀人犯，正蹲在莫耶斯的旁边，和莱斯一起充当糟糕手风琴独奏的唯二听众。他没有黑色潜行服或者高定西装或者小丑面具或者其他什么符合流行影视文化的服饰，只是运动鞋、破洞牛仔裤和有点宽松的连帽衫。在老化的照明设施和帽兜阴影下，他看起来非常年轻，应该和莱斯差不多年纪，甚至一样的年纪。

莱斯不是故意盯着对方看，如果他有未卜先知的能力，能预见今天的日程表写着“12:30，亲眼目睹老板被杀”，他宁可丢掉工作也要翘班回家和游戏机度过更和平更美好的一天。现在，对于他已经超负荷运作的大脑而言，“闭上眼睛”“移开视线”“别过头”都是系统无法完成的高难度指令。

终于，手风琴结束了最后一个音节。

另一位听众起身离席。

“如果你能在10分钟之内爬起来，穿过蔬菜区，从……堆放红酒？还是气泡酒？大概是气泡酒附近的门回到超市里面，注意，不是直接跑到街上是回到超市里面，很大机率不会有人发现你来过仓库。当然，你很无辜啦，但被警察追着问问题也很烦不是吗。啊，对了，顺便说一句，我好喜欢你家的牛角包！”

像听机场广播那样，莱斯听完这段话，反应很久这是说给自己听。他应该疯狂点头，然后转身就跑，跑不动连滚带爬也行，等着后脑勺中枪，舒舒服服地死掉。但他没有，他还是傻愣愣地坐在原地。

这很不好。如果给你剧本，你就该照着剧本往下演，擅自改动剧情会引发导演的格外关注。

杀人犯扫了他一眼。

莱斯很熟悉这种眼神，圣诞节之前推着两个堆得摇摇欲坠的手推车，举着手机里的购物清单，牵着两个孩子，肩膀扛着另一个的年轻夫妇在收银台前面的促销区就是这种眼神，也不买什么，但忍不住再看看。

不过，杀人犯似乎想买点什么，似乎一定要买点什么。

当天晚上，在六罐即将过期的啤酒赋予他的勇气中，莱斯趴在餐桌上回忆那个杀人犯轻快地跨过手风琴的尸体，走到他面前，凑近，盯着他的脸又盯着他的工牌，用拆开圣诞礼物之前先礼貌性翻看卡片的口吻念，“迪克兰——莱斯——迪克兰·莱斯。”然后轻快地离开。

莱斯也不知道该如何描述那个声音，很温和？很温柔？很天真？他甚至有点想说“很亲切”。

另外，如果不是他揣进口袋的枪和可怜的莫耶斯先生（愿他安息），莱斯会说，这个杀人犯的屁股真他妈可爱。

还有，“娃娃脸杀手”不是一个比喻，是客观描述。

2

“我恋爱了！”芒特走进客厅——更确切地说是蹦跳进客厅——先挡住电视屏幕导致奥多伊被爆头，然后手舞足蹈掀翻了装着海盐薯片的大碗，最后在四道不满的目光和充满节奏感的脏话中，强行把自己塞进双人沙发，坐在被迫中断游戏的双胞胎——并不是真的双胞胎——中间。

亚伯拉罕把手柄扔到地上——没有被薯片尸体覆盖的地方，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”芒特不知道从哪里摸出一包巧克力豆，问问左边，问问右边，最后全倒进自己嘴里，叽里咕噜地回答，“谈恋爱是不需要理由的。”

“和谁？”奥多伊并不很想知道但又不得不问。

“迪克兰·莱斯”

“这又是谁？”

“是今天倒霉目标手下的员工，呃，不是他真实身份的手下员工，是他伪装身份的手下员工。”

亚伯拉罕越过芒特的头顶看了看奥多伊，奥多伊也默契地看看他。

“所以，”奥多伊抬抬眉毛，露出一个“难道我生活在pornhub幻想宇宙吗”的表情，“这位莱斯先生就只是一名普通的超市售货员？”

“是一名超级可爱的超市售货员！”

“等一下，你杀人，一见钟情，并转身就和他搞在一起？”

芒特像所有热恋中的傻瓜那样叹了口气，“也不是这么简单，也没有搭话，但这都不重要，我明天就去表白。”

“你好莱斯先生，我是梅森·芒特，昨天杀了你老板，希望你还没失业，本来你也该死，但我想和你上床还想每天都有好多好多免费的小熊软糖当早餐，所以来做我的男朋友吧？——这种表白？”

“小熊软糖不是早餐是睡前甜点。”

3

游客都喜欢伦敦的双层红色公交车，仿佛这是伦敦最本质的一部分，和大英博物馆、泰晤士河、白金汉宫一样，要拍照，要买明信片，要想尽办法摸一摸——相比之下，黑色小出租就稍显落寞。莱斯坐在一群热热闹闹的游客后面，他们是南欧或者南美人，他分不清，肤色健康，口音圆润光滑，有阳光海滩和椰子树的味道。他努力去听他们的对话，企图在毫无头绪的异域词汇中放空大脑，他不想再回忆第一百遍破口袋一样的尸体，黑色的血液，以及年轻杀手无辜的棕色眼睛——比起猎人更像准星里的小鹿。

他在倒数第三站下车，穿过马路，经过人造草皮的足球场，绕过半年没修剪的矮黄杨，树丛里冒出一些白色的小野花，孤苦伶仃又很执着的样子，从早春一直开到下雪——如果今年能下雪的话。远远地，有人坐在公寓楼门前的台阶上。

伦敦强制室内禁烟后，几乎每个傍晚到深夜都有人在台阶上吸烟。这里风景不差，偶尔能看见松鼠赛跑和路中央跳舞的醉汉。

但这个人不一样。

莱斯走近了一点。

台阶上的小人热情地朝他挥手。

他想转身离开。

他应该转身离开。

但他开口，“请问，你……”

随即他就后悔了。

“梅森！”不请自来的客人很欢快地回答，“我叫梅森·芒特！”

“我不想知道你是谁。”莱斯不过大脑地接话，他还想说反正你只有假名，但求生欲把这半句话堵住了。

芒特眨眨眼睛，突然笑了，“哈！原来你还记得我！”

他笑起来的一瞬间，莱斯也想跟着一起笑，就像多年的老朋友终于见面，用无聊又熟稔的愚蠢玩笑作开场白。伦敦的秋天既有趣又无聊，不下雨的傍晚天空从柠檬黄变成紫罗兰，莱斯过着按部就班的日子，突然有人冲进来想和他一起笑。

但这也太奇怪了，对着杀人犯跟踪狂微笑，莱斯及时制止了自己的面部肌肉。

“你要吗？”芒特又举起手里的甜筒，3个球，不一样的颜色，看起来都是水果口味，每个都缺了一口。

只有八岁小孩才这样结交新朋友。

“不，”莱斯很坚硬地回答，顿了顿，补上可有可无地“谢谢。”

好吧，自己的回答也像八岁小孩。

芒特点点头，没觉得刚才的对话有什么不妥，大口大口地吃掉了冰淇淋。

他们又聊了一会别的，游戏，球赛，流行音乐。芒特先发言，再提问，莱斯回答并终结对话。

路灯亮起来的时候，芒特问，“我们可以约会吗？”

进门之后，莱斯想自己当时的表情肯定足够傻，傻到让芒特一边大笑一边摇头一边倒退着离开，又在矮黄杨旁边突然停下，举起右手，比划成手枪的形状，面色凝重地瞄准他，嘴里发出“piu”的声音。

4

莱斯逐渐习惯了这种生活，就像习惯门前的落叶越积越多。

最开始他们坐在台阶聊天，分享芒特带来的各种零食。“我每天都花很长时间健身，比别人都多……但我不能没有糖果！”

他们在聊些什么？莱斯每晚睡前都会想这个问题。

太琐碎了，比促销优惠清单还要琐碎。芒特说子弹永远比毒药更有效，但俄罗斯人固执传统审美；今天地铁好挤，把人推下站台比什么手段都高明；北伦敦有一家蛋糕店关门了，他很伤心；他想尝试在泰特美术馆的观景台射杀圣保罗教堂的神父，完事儿后去楼下的花园荡秋千，但一直没人雇佣他做这单买卖，莫非神父索斯盖特先生真的是个平庸的好人；培养一名杀手就像培养一名球员，要从青训开始；他在伦敦长大，但还能记得自己来自南岸港口并坚信自己是朴次茅斯俱乐部的死忠……“今年前两轮淘汰赛都赢啦，虽然第三轮就抽到曼联好倒霉，但毕竟是足总杯，万一呢！”

如果你成功投喂一只小松鼠，它可能每天都跑来找吃的。

天黑得越来越早，温度越来越低，占用台阶的时间越来越长搞得别人没处抽烟也颇为尴尬，莱斯问，“你想去我家坐坐吗？”

他们一起吃饭，打游戏，看电影，继续听芒特絮絮叨叨讲各种东西。

芒特也不是每天出现，有时候一周消失一天，有时候两天，偶尔三天。“就像英超一样，一周总是一周三赛也太惨了吧。”

“你拿到三分了吗？”

“当然！否则你就看不到我了。”

切尔西比赛的日子，莱斯会给超市门口或公交站旁边的流浪汉一点零钱，暗自祈祷球队好运。现在，芒特不出现的日子他也送出去一些硬币。

5

与其称之为“直觉”或者“第六感”，倒不如说是某种经验——虽然莱斯也不知道自己哪来的经验，就凭和芒特相处了几天吗？

无论如何，他觉得不太对。

走进公寓楼，推开防火门，走进电梯，走出电梯，推开防火门，站在家门口。转动钥匙，推开家门，手指放在开关上，停住。

他没有开灯，走廊尽头浴室亮着，有极细小的响动。

他应该问一句你是怎么进来的，想了想，也不是很有必要。

“啊，你回来得好早。”芒特抬头看看他，还是平时那样欢欣雀跃的口吻，如果他不是坐在一滩血水里，大概更有说服力，“我不能回我住的地方了，有点原因……对不起，暂时借用一下，马上就好，马上就走。”

子弹已经取出来了，就扔在脚边，伤口不深也不致命。莱斯家里并没有什么烈性酒让芒特一边喝一边消毒，他一脸平静地用医用酒精冲洗伤口，然后简单缝合。

莱斯走进去，替他打结剪线，像过分默契的搭档。他以前救助过小动物，但从没在人类身上试验过，芒特或许没力气问那么多为什么，枕在浴缸边缘，安安静静地由他接手。

“疼吗？”莱斯知道这是废话，但他总觉得自己该说点什么。

“疼……”芒特很诚实地回答，一瞬间眼圈就红了，成为全身上下最有血色的部位。

莱斯低下头，亲吻白纱布，或许算不上亲吻，只是拿嘴唇贴了贴，在酒精味和血腥味冲破鼻腔之前抬起头，“亲一下就不疼了。”

这句话讲得很轻也很坚定，就像合上故事书之前对孩子说，“然后，王子和公主就过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

芒特愣住了。

莱斯也愣住了。

他不知道自己为什么要这样做，整个动作过于熟练，就像已经做过很多次。

6

他们在天亮之前开始做爱。

床让给了芒特，莱斯把枕头和毛毯抱去沙发。

“我可以走的，我以前遇到过很多次更严重的事故。”

“我关灯了，晚安。”

莱斯睡得很不好，时断时续，睡着之后也是做梦。梦里的一切都很模糊，需要一百个弗洛伊德才能解释清楚。杀人，被杀，伤口，酷刑，子弹，手风琴，死亡是轻飘飘地像肥皂泡忽忽悠悠碎在半空中，鲜血是蓝色像流淌的小河。

以前也做过这种梦，莱斯迷迷糊糊地想，以前又是什么时候呢？目睹莫耶斯先生的死亡吗，还是更早，早到记忆都无法追溯的童年？

睡着比醒着还累，莱斯索性睁开眼瞪着天花板发呆——我应该每天都给流浪汉一些硬币——这是他认真思考后得出的唯一结论。

可能过了很久，也可能只是一小会儿，他听见芒特呼吸的起伏，小声抱怨，床板响动，光脚踩在地板走近。

莱斯在黑暗中偷笑，虽然他自己都不知道自己在笑。

“你醒了吗？”芒特轻轻问。

莱斯正要回答“被你叫醒了。”想了想，改口，“我也没睡着。”

芒特没再问问题，扶着受伤的胳膊自顾自躺下，本就不宽的沙发上两个成年人已经挤到一动也不能动，不过沙发主人还是想办法把自己的毯子扯开一角搭在芒特身上。

他们都想说点什么，又都没那么想开口，就这么安静地拥挤着，呼吸越来越近，鼻尖撞到一起，然后是额头，然后是嘴唇。

再然后是全部身体。

“胳膊别乱动。”

“没有乱动！”芒特理直气壮地反驳，过了一会儿又小声狡辩，“我只是抱抱你。”

7

他们就这样住到了一起，和BBC播出30多年的肥皂剧里的桥段一样莫名其妙又顺理成章。

漫长的冬夜里，芒特开始对厨艺感兴趣，在莱斯凑过来嘲笑土豆形状的时候举起被误伤的食指给他看。

“你切人不是挺熟练的嘛。”

“但这是卷心菜呀！我有什么办法呢。”

偶尔，芒特也会切人之后回来。他不喜欢这种方式，“不明白，能直接射门为什么要扭来扭去过人？”但有些客户喜欢人体零部件做收藏。

莱斯暂停手里的游戏，把他按在浴缸旁边清理脸上的血迹，一下没擦干净，擦了两下。

这和给玩泥巴回来的狗狗洗澡有什么区别？

莱斯还是会做噩梦。

芒特睡得很浅，立刻惊醒，握住枕头下面的枪。

“只是一个梦。”莱斯摸摸他的后背，手掌顺着脊椎骨滑下去，又捏了捏圆滚滚的小屁股。

芒特动了动，把莱斯抱在怀里，稀里糊涂地跟着嘟囔，“没事，只是一个梦。”

12月到了，很快就是冬至，转眼圣诞和新年。

1月初，足总杯第三轮，朴次茅斯爆冷绝杀曼联。

有时候莱斯也会想自己是不是疯了。

假如真的疯了，他能去看医生吗？

难道要对精神科医生说，我在和杀人犯谈恋爱？

但这个时候芒特抱着披萨回来了。很巨大的盒子，不用打开就知道上面有他自己最喜欢的培根和莱斯最喜欢的意大利红肠，还有双倍芝士且没有青椒。鞋子被随便踢掉，钥匙随手一丢，看莱斯正在愣神，嗖一下子钻进怀里，一边亲吻他的下巴一边问，“你在想什么？你在想我吗？”

莱斯又觉得如果这是疯了，那疯了也没什么不好。反正每个人都会死，死亡一点也不重要，披萨表面散乱的黑橄榄，烤鸡的香草柠檬酱，可乐罐剧烈摇晃之后溢出的泡沫，高潮之后甜蜜的傻话……这些才重要。

8

没有人不喜欢芒特——死在他手下的倒霉蛋除外，大概。

“也太幸运了吧哥们儿！”弗雷德里克斯力道夸张地拍拍莱斯的胸脯，“啥好事咋都能让你小子给赶上呢！”

某个午休时间，领班诺布尔拿着一张小纸条神秘兮兮地凑到莱斯旁边，“我发小的表哥的中学老师的侄子说，东伦敦这家代孕很靠谱的。”

“什么玩意？”

“你们不是想要孩子吗？梅森那么喜欢和小孩一起玩……对了，我儿子问你们周末想不想去参加滑板比赛。”

芒特来等莱斯下班，大熊玩偶里的安东尼奥给他发了一个专门发给小朋友的气球，然后指给他打折的冰淇淋。

“他们问我怎么和你认识的。”

“快说快说，你怎么编的？”芒特兴致勃勃地瞪大眼睛，卷着意面的叉子停在半空中。

“呃……”莱斯被盯得有点不好意思，挠挠脸上的胡子，毕竟他的故事太俗套，“我说，我们两个小时候是青梅竹马，后来你搬家就断了联系——搬家去朴次茅斯！再后来你到伦敦上学……”

芒特歪着头想了一下，似乎在评估这个故事的可信度，“但是……上学？”

“对，你看你整天无所事事的，好像也就上学还勉强说得通吧……”

9

朴次茅斯的签运很不好。

险胜曼联之后，他们抽到了死敌南安普顿，接着是利物浦，然后是曼城，半决赛是热刺。

点球大战踢到了第十轮。

洛里猜对了方向，甚至完成了动作，皮球擦过他的指尖，有点减速，但终究滚过那条白线滚进球网。

芒特尖叫着亲吻莱斯，然后给酒吧里的每个人买了三轮酒，并要求酒保开着电视看穆里尼奥的赛后采访。

“除了他！”朴次茅斯死忠有点醉了，不轻不重地戳戳莱斯的鼻尖，“没有他的酒！他是个该死的切尔西球迷！”

“噫————”酒吧里其他人都跟着起哄，“决赛干死切尔西！”

当然了，这样做的结果就是回家之后被结结实实地教训了三轮。

话说回来，切尔西是挺招人讨厌的，顺风顺水踢了一些英甲英乙也进入决赛。

10

芒特没有感受到巨大热源。他闭着眼睛伸手摸了一下，又反方向摸了一下。

空的。

他猛地睁开眼睛。

他听了一会，确定屋子里没有人，还是喊了两遍“迪克兰？”

嗓子是哑的，昨晚玩得太尽兴。

他听见钥匙的响动，门打开，关上，莱斯走进来，看见芒特用一种被抛弃的小狗的眼神盯着自己。

“我一睁眼就发现你不见了，还不到七点钟！”

莱斯本来想认真解释一下愈加糟糕的噩梦，实在没办法闭眼干脆出门走走。但他还没来得及张嘴，芒特已经半坐起来，用光溜溜地手臂圈住他，脸埋在他的肚子上，像新婚妻子终于见到了别离大半年的丈夫。被子踢到一边，从莱斯的视角看下去只有头顶乱糟糟的发旋和漂亮的腰线

他也懒得讲噩梦之类的东西，只觉得撒娇的小男友真是可爱。自己的手很凉，芒特本能地抖一下又凑上来索要更多抚摸。

春天来了，晨光透过窗帘，外面的世界白晃晃一片。

11

如果芒特有未卜先知的能力，能预见今天的日程表写着“00:30，莱斯说‘梅森，我们谈谈’”，他不会改变自己的任何选择。

“我叫迪克兰·莱斯。

“在这之前，我没有名字，你也没有。我的名字来自养父母，我不知道你的名字从哪来……

芒特想回答，但莱斯没在此预留答题时间。

“我应该死在12、13还是14岁？作为一个失败的……‘杀手青训学员’，死因是人体实验。

“但鬼知道什么原因，他们没有处理好，我逃出去了，像个疯子一样，跌跌撞撞好运气地活下来，作为一个记忆模糊的普通人，活到现在。

“然后，就这么巧，居然这么巧。莫耶斯先生偏偏在白天管理超市仓库，晚上管理海洛因仓库，又这么巧，偏偏有人雇你去做掉他，哈，我还记得，你当年就很优秀。对了，我是不是应该先恭喜你成功毕业？

“那些噩梦，那些杀人、尸体、伤口、鲜血，不是我在想象你的工作，是在回忆我们一起经历过什么，对吗？”

芒特点点头。

屋子里很安静，屋子外面也很安静。总该有些夜晚唱歌的鸟吧，但什么都听不到。

“所以，你骗了我。”

芒特愣住了，他以为接下来是某些温情的拥抱，追忆过去或这和过去告别，都可以，他都无所谓，但总归不是这种毫无来由的指责。他站起来，有点迷茫也有点委屈还有很多愤怒，“我没有！”

“如果超市仓库你没有认出我，你会开枪吗？”

“我一定能认出你！”

“如果超市仓库的目击证人不是我，你会开枪吗？”

“当然会！但那又有什么关系呢！我只看了一眼就知道是你，我一直都知道，我肯定能知道。”

“然后假装不知道，还准备永远把我蒙在鼓里。”

“不然呢？”

“至少不要包装成一见钟情的愚蠢爱情故事！”

“你不想要迪克兰·莱斯，你只想要当年死去的小男孩。”

12

芒特继续住在小公寓里，一个人。

按掉三个闹钟起床；

泡一大碗麦片吃掉一半；

打电话检查奥多伊和吉尔莫都还活着；

去射击场；

收到下一单任务和去曼彻斯特的火车票：有人想做掉唐宁街有力竞争者工党新秀拉什福德先生的地下情人林加德（“有人”可能是拉什福德先生本人，《太阳报》说他们最近吵架了）；

去超市；

带着中国菜外卖回家；

看恐怖电影，看到一半天黑了于是立刻关掉；

昨天喝掉了一罐可乐，把今天买的一罐放在原处；用装满牛奶的罐子替换掉空罐子；用新鲜的土豆替换掉发芽的土豆；用今天的薯片替换掉过期的薯片……一切都保持不变，很久之前的一个任务目标，很久很久之前了，是一位哲学教授，西班牙人还是葡萄牙人来着，好像叫瓜什么什么的，动手之前去听了瓜教授半节课，英语也讲不清楚还神神叨叨的，没完没了地追问这条船还是不是那条船；

开着音乐洗昨天的餐具，擦干之后发现自己怎么也想不起来深蓝色和浅蓝色盘子到底是什么摆放顺序，关掉音乐，用力想了想，还是想不起来，于是坐在地上呜呜地哭了一会，然后把两个盘子都丢掉了。

如果自己努力去找的话，或许能找到莱斯，嗯，肯定能找到莱斯。

但找到之后呢？

13

“……然后，就是这样。我又把他弄丢了。”

我早就告诉过你会这样。亚伯拉罕在心里大叫，还他忍住了，什么都没说，尽可能成熟地点点头，然后很用力地切肉，金属刀具和瓷盘发出糟糕的尖叫。

“你想哭吗？

“或者出去玩？

“或者想去随便杀点什么？人类？动物？

“或者想去做爱？男孩？女孩？”

芒特摇摇头。

亚伯拉罕露出一个关爱小朋友的表情——虽然他只比芒特大两岁，“你应该把他杀了做标本。”

“为什么桑乔还活着。”

14

_“我们养一只狗狗吧！”毫无征兆地，芒特大喊。_

_莱斯按住在自己怀里打滚的男朋友，“不要，我已经有一只了，还很淘气。”_

_“但狗狗需要朋友。”_

_“我不是你的朋友吗？”_

_芒特不知道该怎么反驳，决定爬起来认真想一想。_

_可惜（或者说，幸好）莱斯以为他在撒娇，又把他拽倒在怀里，“你想要什么朋友呀？”_

_“我想要一只超级超级巨大的牧羊犬！可以带着它去晨跑。”_

_得了吧，你从来都没有晨跑，莱斯一边笑一边想，“那……我想要……和梅森一样的小型犬。”_

_他们互相争执了一会，谁也说服不了谁，再吵下去就会开始毫无原则地做爱。_

_“不如这样，”莱斯突然规规矩矩地坐起来——虽然芒特还挂在他身上，“我们等到足总杯决赛之后去领养。如果切尔西赢了，就听我的，选小型犬；如果朴次茅斯赢了，就选你说的凶恶大狼狗，怎么样？”_

_“好！”_

_当然，接下来还是毫无原则地做爱。_

_养狗是第一件事，随后又有出国度假、二手车、圣诞晚餐、跨年夜……莱斯从超市拿了一打便利贴，每个约定都记下来，贴在冰箱门上，“以免梅森耍赖反悔。”_

_“才不会！”_

芒特数了数，41张，别别扭扭的一个数字。除了那些“正经大事”，还有下次的情趣玩具（莱斯买了项圈和手铐，芒特买了散鞭）、下次出门要吃的冰淇淋（芒特写的是薄荷味；莱斯写了榛子味）、下周末要去的快餐店（莱斯总是选肯德基，这次也一样；芒特当然要选他钟爱的Nando’s）……

纸片上有一层细微的尘土，看不见，但能摸到。

芒特把小纸片们都看了一遍，去洗手。

他盯着溅湿的衬衣下摆想，幸好我们还没去领养，不然主人突然不见了，狗狗该多伤心啊。

16

哨响三声，加时结束，依旧是0-0。

两支队伍缓慢地聚拢成两个不规则的圆。

两边的观众席都有些躁动，不用想就知道是在骂这个不会传那个不会射，拿着高薪不续约浪费机会。

朴次茅斯的球衣也是深蓝色的，比切尔西颜色更重，远远看过去像洒在试卷上的蓝墨水。莱斯盯着对面面目模糊的人形起起伏伏……自己在幻想什么吗？在奢望什么吗？

很快，队长去掷硬币选边，莱斯最后看了一眼，连说着“借过，抱歉”离开了座位。

场馆工作人员，门口的保安，热狗摊的小贩，沿街的骑警和骑警的马，都用忍不住偷瞄他一眼。怎么会有人熬过一百二十分钟却在点球大战时逃跑呢？莱斯也不知道，他只想逃跑。一路走向地铁站一路听着球场里间歇性欢呼。本方踢进去要欢呼，对方罚丢要欢呼，他分不清发生了什么。

站台很空旷，车厢很空旷，这是令人陌生的温布利。

球迷群里开始刷屏LampardOut。

线路指示牌上有辱骂南安普顿的小贴画。

莱斯问自己，还要继续逃跑吗？

17

芒特搬回酒店去住。

睡眠，越来越长时间的睡眠。

工作——杀人，健身和吃饭——为杀人做准备，其余时间都是睡眠。

游戏、电影、音乐、甚至糖果全部丧失吸引力。

反正醒着也没什么意思。

他还是会自慰，但他什么都不想，谁也不想，只是熟练地使用自己的手指和玩具，如同使用枪支。

他越来越难达到高潮。

睡得太多难免会做梦。

他梦到伦敦没完没了的雨，梦到树影背后的街灯，梦到最新款的足球鞋，梦到吵吵闹闹的犬科动物，梦到在梦里做梦，有人扑到床上说一些胡话把自己弄醒，他还没看清那个人的脸，就真的醒了。

天黑得越来越晚，仅靠窗外的明亮安静的天际线，你很难分清黄昏和清晨。

**警方明确排除模仿犯的可能性！**

——这是他走在街上看到的第一行字。酒店旁边就是地铁站，最新的《伦敦晚旗报》大大的封面头条。

“没有人可以模仿出如此精准的细节。

“除非是现场观摩学习的人。

“哪怕是现场观摩学习的人也不一定行……这需要极高的杀人天赋。

“最重要的是，警方已经确认去年十月的犯罪现场只有杀手和受害者两个人……

不是我，芒特盯着对比图默默想，我在家睡觉。苏格兰场总是低估杀手的天赋，有些模仿犯真的很厉害。

后面继续讲，伤口如何如何，弹道如何如何，死者身份如何如何，“……除此之外，警方还在尸体旁边发现了半盒已经融化的薄荷冰淇淋，已经排除来自死者的可能性，对于冰淇淋的作用暂无任何调查进展，有犯罪学专家分析称……”

我才是薄荷冰淇淋专家！芒特想，我要赶快过去。

去哪里？他问自己。

不知道，芒特自己回答，但我要赶快过去。

夏天来了。

END


End file.
